kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Final Push
The time has come to utterly annihilate the WolvesLandian presence in our solar system. Lead the charge against their last pocket of resistance. - Mission debriefing The Final Push is the last mission of Act IV in the ErrorLandian Campaign. Delteros’ liberation is imminent, and soon, WolvesLandia will no longer rest its paw on Duret’s solar system. Pre-Action Cutscene *crowd cheering* WindowsError1495: My people, victory is at hand. WolvesLandia calls us barbarians and revolutionaries, but that will only make us stronger. Today, we march forward onto a new day, and the Red Dwarf has risen over Geohenge, their last stronghold. The time has come... to claim Delteros as our own! The time has come... to DESTROY WOLVESLANDIA! *louder crowd cheering* WindowsError: May this be a final lesson for them, and ALL who oppose us! Crowd: THE BRINGERS OF PEACE!! WindowsError: Delet This! Crowd: (chanting) DE-LET THIS! DE-LET THIS! DE-LET THIS! DE-LET THIS! Failed Offensive “So, this is it. One final victory, on behalf of our leader! On behalf of our planet! And finally, on behalf of our people! URAAAAAAAAH!!” Music for this part: Red Alert 3 - Hell March 3 The ErrorLandians led a reckless charge towards the WolvesLandian stronghold, not expecting much from a power whose presence was disappearing rapidly. However, it was discovered to still be extremely heavily defended, and they were ordered to retreat. 5 Centurions were destroyed in the attack, which was part of the reason why they were forced to fall back. However, the general’s MCV rolls in and unpacks. You’re given a barracks, war factory, Centurion Engineering Site, Tier 3, and plenty of base defenses and power plants. Your job is to help the arriving army repair their vehicles and prepare to defend against a counter charge. You’re given 6 minutes to prepare for whatever the WolvesLandians and Delterites can throw at you, so build more Atomic Decimator turrets and research any upgrade you can. Make sure you build plenty of aircraft, too. For all of its defenses focused on the ground, there are proportionally few air defenses. The Talon Bombers’ cluster bombs are also good for destroying vehicles, so you can use them in the defense of your base. Counter Charge “Look out, boys! Looks like they want payback!” The WolvesLandians use everything they have to try and destroy your base before it’s too late. They have their full arsenal at their disposal as well as a Predator that didn’t get destroyed by the widespread deployment of the Centurions. Eventually, they will retreat back to the safety of their own base, making it seem like whatever bit of morale they had left was lost in a single failed attack. After the successful defense of your base, now is the time to strike... The True Final Push “We’ve got two Predators! I repeat, TWO Predators!” Music for this part: Halo 3 - One Final Effort The time has come to finish the WolvesLandian occupiers. The general’s army charges again with much more force than before. Here’s hoping you built artillery for this part, because you’re going to need a lot of it. The amount of base defenses make this offensive very difficult to pull off. The artillery can fire over the walls, so use them to fire at power plants so that they go offline. However, once the wall is broken, you receive a nasty suprise... They have TWO Predators in their base! Usually a commander is only allowed to have one, but they have done the impossible and built two. Destroy both of them using the Centurion as well as your attacking army. However, once this happens, the base has most likely suffered major damage, so it shouldn’t take much time to destroy the rest of it. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!! Aftermath Delteros, no longer under WolvesLandia’s protection, surrenders. They joined the ErrorLandian Empire and this victory showed that they were more than capable of taking over entire planets. They stand together now, and WolvesLandia is no longer in control of Duret’s solar system. As the last WolvesLandian flag is burnt down, an ErrorLandian one is raised high onto the flagpole. As with many great monuments, it was very symbolic and served as a powerful reminder of one of the empire’s crowning achievements. Now knowing that Duret will forever be safe from the maw of WolvesLandia, the empire entered into a new renaissance. Some years after this mission happened, Kylar had vanished... Trivia * The cutscene is based off a part of the “Kane LIVES!” cinematic from Command and Conquer: Tiberian Sun. * “We’ve got two Predators!” is an obvious reference to the two Scarabs defending the Prophet of Truth near the end of the Halo 3 mission “The Covenant”.